


Confession

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drunk John, Drunken Confessions, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after John and Sherlock were tossed in the cell to sleep it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

John stumbled as they were pushed into the small cell to sleep it off. Sherlock mumbled a deduction at the cop that was closing the door, then all but threw himself down on the tiny bunk and almost immediately started snoring. _Prat_.

With a sigh, John sunk to a seat, leaning against the bunk. Sherlock’s hand was hanging down and he looked at those elegant fingers. _I don’t mind_ , he’d said. And then they’d been interrupted. _Bugger. ___

With a thunk, John tipped his head back against the wall. _Stupid_. He was getting married tomorrow. To a very nice woman that hadn’t faked her death for two years. Who hadn’t left him grieving in silence. _Wanker._

Sighing, John ran his fingers along Sherlock’s, just feeling the bones. The skin was rougher than it had been two years ago. The detective had been through some things, John could see that much. Not that Sherlock would tell him anything of course. _Twat. ___

“I’m getting married tomorrow,” he said out loud. Mumbled. Leaning forward he rest his forehead against the back of Sherlock’s hand. “Should be getting married to you.” _Sodding hell. ___

It was true, he knew it in his heart even if he couldn’t say it aloud. He’d loved Sherlock Holmes for a very long time. He’d mourned him harder than he’d ever mourned anyone. Tried to crawl into a bottle for a time, something he’d always swore he’d never do. But Sherlock had driven him to it. _Cock. ___

Pulling back a bit, John made sure was still snoring, sound echoing around them. He dropped his head and kissed the back of Sherlock's hand, then leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Morning would be here and with it a wicked hangover. Then the wedding and whatever the hell Sherlock was going to say in his best man speech. Probably read straight from his blog or something. _Arse. ___

John closed his eyes and felt gravity pulling him downward. One hand reached over to entwine his fingers with Sherlock’s, though he’d never admit it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and Sherlock never did make it easier. _Bastard. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little idea that popped in my head. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
